


乔纳森需要补偿而达米安同意了

by ReidSky



Category: DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 00:17:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReidSky/pseuds/ReidSky
Summary: 无脑PWP纯肉，没啥剧情，普通人AU吃得开心（如果开心）
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, 乔米
Kudos: 23





	乔纳森需要补偿而达米安同意了

他的手几乎是烧起来的。那是在燃烧，皮肤底下像有璀璨的岩浆在流淌。

达米安被摁在门板上时几乎都要气笑了而众所周知他不喜欢笑。他花费半分钟咽回所有脏话，在乔纳森急吼吼亲上来的下一秒宣告破功。前情回顾，达米安·韦恩自认哥谭市第一忙人且需要操心的都是事关紧要的正事，（“我是说和大都会的警察肯特一家相比谁的重要程度更加显要不必再细加阐述了吧？乔，闭嘴！”）所以出差个半周一周已是家常便饭中的家常便饭。所以他不能也不想明白为什么这次**仅仅**是稍微往后延期了那么两天半回家时间，乔纳森就急得像一个月没见他了一样。——瞧他那眉毛和眼睛耷拉下去的弧度！达米安甚至没来得及把一句措辞谨慎大意上是呃好久不见的“温馨”开头送出嘴唇。

乔纳森把他给怼到墙上了，他承认这是他稍微有那么一丁点的愧疚作怪，不然乔纳森·肯特不可能有任何机会碰到他的胳膊。他说停，然后接下一个湿漉漉、急匆匆的吻。乔纳森紧紧抓着他的胳膊，“我应该——得到，”大男孩边说边漏下一片焕蓝的目光，“我应该得到补偿，对不对？”

达米安想说最应该得到补偿的是我和我风雨颠簸的行李箱，但没人能沐浴在肯特的目光里超过五秒钟还有能力拒绝他，他是说，没有人，所以他也不行。哥谭第一忙人吐出很长的一口气，说好吧，随你…这句话还没说完就被又一个亲吻挡回去，甚至还撞了一下牙齿，乔还顺便在他的下唇咬了一下，这个吻裹着轻微的咸涩，更多是让达米安把伴侣的味道回想起来，从记忆的匣子里再抓出来：一匙海风，鲜盐和爽肤水，饱满的年轻，他一度不承认这对他很具吸引力即使这气味恰好契合于乔纳森。

乔纳森把亲吻蔓延下去，一直卡到喉结，那里滚着难得的柔软，达米安很快给出回应在他肋骨下边狠狠捶了一下。大男孩抿着嘴唇漏出支离破碎的咕哝和笑，他居然觉得得意了——达米安咬牙切齿，在脑子里搜刮扳回一城的办法。乔的掌心流着将近沸腾的热度，他的指尖向上走推开达米安的上衣，织料像潮水褪掉裸露出沙地，精于自律的韦恩有被精心琢刻过的躯身，沙的走向凝成深蜜的肌理展平在他指腹之下。他的抚摸动情而恍然，但这不妨碍达米安伸手揪了一把乔纳森的黑头发，要他把头抬起来接吻，**亲我**，他深绿的眼睛回泛着如此要求。

一个他们都觉得不错的吻被衔到嘴唇间，这次不是牙齿硌到嘴唇封里的尴尬失误也不是乔担心而达米安假装不担心其实担心的撞到鼻子，这个吻一下让回忆厚重的帷幕被推开，达米安和比他高点的乔纳森在大都会雨后湿冷的街上飞跑而过，把几道霓虹远远抛在身后。

“你觉得怎么样？”稍微分开时温吞的吐气一时胶着，乔纳森就在这档口谨慎地询问并努力藏好期待的泊蓝的目光；达米安用湿润的手指去盖乔纳森的下颚，眉毛边皱起来，嘟囔，“我很庆幸你终于记得把你还没返祖成犬齿的牙收起来，我的意思是这还…不错…”他说不下去了。乔纳森的目光马上要燃出火来，他终于把达米安那层上衣全推上去卡到他两边腋下，饱满的线条几乎框不住其中被光彩带着流淌的颜色。

其实做过许多次了，他们，达米安不想提不过也不得不承认，也玩过点花的。乔纳森趋于在他那个相对保守的界线之内试点新鲜，而达米安偶尔想看乔出点洋相，即使最后全部都是以湿漉漉、咸腥而筋疲力尽的结局收尾。

现在他们的腿乱七八糟卡着，达米安后背顶到墙上要靠沉在乔纳森腿上的胯支撑自己，他不喜欢这样无法掌控自己的情况，但鉴于他自认了这个补偿，他还是咽回一句“去床上”。不用去床上，就在这儿，他赤裸而紧绷的背紧贴着墙，乔纳森的嘴唇开始慢慢从两片锁骨之间下落，沉甸甸的吻漫下去亲过胸口，用手指拈立起一边小而柔软的深色乳尖。他们都硬了，底裤被顶出一段弧，从他们第一次滚到一起之后达米安总觉得做爱时乔纳森简直就像个发情期的猴子，他内心一个声音说其实你也——不，闭嘴！

乔纳森最后在胸口之间那个热腾的地方亲了一下，他把达米安的手上来，要他自己弄；接着娴熟的手指捏过达米安两边的胯，他降低自己顺便把爱人的裤子也给勾下来。_现在看看谁像发情的猴子…_达米安得撑好自己，尽量让表情在猥亵自己胸部也显得凶恶，他不知道或者说隐约好像也知道这使乔纳森欲火中烧到前戏都不想做。乔张开嘴唇——一张被润过、发艳地红着的嘴唇，在达米安完全勃起的阴茎上亲了一下，这举动是有一种纯然的天真，好像他不是在亲一个即将为他打开身体的人的鸡巴而是在亲吻一朵花、一片云或者一只工艺品一样。达米安为此磕紧了后牙。

他觉得，拜托，诚实的韦恩，他觉得乔纳森的技术好像好了那么一些。在每一缕细微快感的累积里他甚至没注意乔什么时候用手指摁在了他的会阴上，指腹擦着过去到肛口边磨蹭。乔纳森用舌头将被吸得晶亮的伞头托出嘴唇，他把目光往上送，达米安的从耳根后边到侧颊都晕着不大明显的红。他是打定主意想让达米安先射一次而用上了所有他不知道从哪儿看来的活儿，顺脉络细密地舔或用柔软的掌心服务睾丸，达米安得缩着颈子将手肘卡在墙上，失力感跌跌撞撞绊在他腿股间。他咬牙切齿，一句话掺着密集的喘息被运出嘴唇，“我不——你，别混蛋！”

乔一向听他的，他的敏锐犹具兽性而在床上（即便此刻不是物理意义的床）则相对难说，就像此刻他不仅没有停下反而变本加厉用上了柔韧的上颚。达米安在射精时猛地把眼皮闭上，那根柔韧的腰线一时绷得死紧，精液落魄地冲进乔纳森的喉咙并把他呛着了。乔抹着下颏咳嗽，然后被达米安握着润滑剂碰了碰肩膀，那点疏淡的颜色还留在他唇边；“动作快点。”达米安这么要求，将声音稍沉下来，剔掉了盛气凌人的成分。

“我会的，嘿…”大男孩的五官浸饱在欲望中使细枝末节尤为清晰，一丛黑发下的眼睛发着明艳的蓝颜色，以及这几乎让达米安觉得稍微刺眼。

他配合乔纳森翻过去，感觉那张被薄汗润湿的掌心亲密无间地贴在他腰上把他拦住；接着响起一声，啪地一下，只是滞重的小声闷响，是乔纳森在他两瓣屁股上拍了一下。他发誓如果他现在手里有把刀什么的他绝对会把乔捅了，没人打过——也没人能打达米安·韦恩的屁股，但他连一句不假思索的脏话都没骂完就被淋上润滑液的手指拨开了穴口；乔在他耳朵边仓促草率地亲了一下，留下一句沙哑的“对不起”，达米安边忍受内壁被拓开的怪异感觉边断断续续表达做完我绝对会杀了你的凶狠意思，这句话被拆得破碎，他觉得自己又勃起了。

所以画面一时罩着淫欲的光怪陆离。乔纳森的手指不时会抽出那个被拓开的穴口，里边的肠肉被爱抚得泛出细碎的水光，这种身体内部的柔软是令人心惊肉跳的。达米安的腿股间一片泥泞，有汁水顺着他肌理鲜明的大腿缓慢地淌下去，他得忍受着这些同时分出一只手来抚慰前边。直到穴道已经顺服且适应到乔纳森判断能容纳他的阴茎，说实话他觉得自己快被憋炸了，这简直就像他喜欢吃的加料丰足烹调正好的菜就摆在他面前，他还得先把刀叉消毒洗净围上餐巾擦一百遍手然后才能吃下肚。

不过他再搞下去达米安可能真的会直接把他摁地上自己跨上来。乔纳森稍微直起腰，从后面看这是很有冲击性的，他的皮肤被室内朦胧的光映成比奶油稍微深一些的颜色。而达米安的要更深，在遥远的西亚腹地被水泽和鲜果养育而成的人种自然天成这样馥郁的蜜色，使乔纳森牙根总是晕出痒意。他将阴茎抵在达米安的臀缝间磨蹭，两片饱满的肉热而潮湿，与达米安本人完全相反地欢迎他——总之乔纳森自己是这么认为的，他紧紧贴着达米安去啃他脖子后边，用牙齿在肌肤上饕餮，达米安在做些企图让乔纳森吃瘪的无谓努力，目光像两条飘渺的深绿色影子投到墙上。

直到乔用手扶着阴茎捅进去。这个过程得益于阻力够小，已习惯被如此对待肠道像被肉刃整个劈开，他们同时喘出很长的气，达米安觉得腰上一下扑簌起了酥麻的感觉，这是完全的联结，顺从肉欲驱使而反应激烈的肉身是完全愉悦的，由一具流向另一具，乔纳森努力抓着达米安湿滑的胯，手从后面蔓向前胸去揉捏同样微微滑泛的肉，两粒乳尖在他指缝间卡着，他看不见但想象得到那脆弱的部分已经开始发肿发红，乳孔细小到只能被舌头察觉。

“好紧啊，达米——”乔纳森这句话并没说完就被达米安夹了一下，音节被一下截断在嘴唇里，他差一点点就被夹射了，而他知道如果就这么泄出来达米安将借此笑他大概大半辈子直到他们老到无法拥有性生活为止。一点薄怒驱使他又伸手拍了一下达米安的屁股，这一次手劲比上回要大，肉浪盛出一盏声音钻进耳朵，达米安爆出一句脏话，“操，操你的，乔纳森·肯特！”羞耻腾奔在他的血管里直接导致他现在浑身都是热的，“你他妈的完了，我保证会把你砍死，你——啊…”

显然他的话说到一半就被吞回喉咙，乔纳森精准而坏（青年的坏，不具威胁性但显然够尖锐）地重重楔到了那个敏感点，肉壁一下缠得很紧，达米安上半身撑着，暧昧的光色流连到他匀称的一扇背脊上，将线条晕出模糊效果。他屁股里含着乔纳森的老二，一些不成话的威胁破碎地、一点一滴渗漏出嘴唇，乔将自己埋向爱人的肩膀，高热，灼浪顺呼吸道涌出来洒向大片大片泛滥的皮肤。

乔纳森轻车熟路，他迅速找回自己的频率并将达米安也给一手拖进来，显然他非常成功地做到了。他偏爱的这个规律，躯身撞击时荡出的振动，内里柔嫩的肉被操得烂熟。达米安的前列腺在稍浅的地方——他们第二次做才发现所以第一次的青涩体验大约可以忽略不计，伞头冒着狠劲儿剐蹭过去就会造成达米安相当过激相当夸张的反应，像一根绷紧并且不断战栗的弦，行走在即将断裂的极端美感边缘。

这过程持续得不久，停，他们只是勤于锻炼的普通人，请注意背景；达米安是被冲头的快感围歼，而乔纳森欲意拖后射精时间的打算被达米安以几次灼热的呜咽打碎。没戴套，较体温低的精液被送进收紧的层叠穴肉，乔纳森觉得马眼在射精后还阵阵发紧，这是一次前后相差无几的高潮，且是肉眼可见的一塌糊涂。这次不仅湿漉漉、咸腥、筋疲力尽，这次甚至弄脏了地板和墙面，达米安快撑不住自己，他本来也塌得差不多的头发耷到额头边，现在看起来能够入选他一生最无攻击性最不欠揍最不盛气凌人的时刻TOP10以内。

乔纳森抓着爱人的胳膊支撑他，他们一下歪栽到沙发上。_现在好了，这儿他妈也脏了_，达米安显然不想面对现实，乔留下的痕迹在他身上虽然不深可数量不少，他闭着眼睛抬胳膊挡开乔纳森想要讨吻的动作：“你猜我现在在想什么，乔纳森。”乔还在锲而不舍地往他身上黏，“你在想杀了我的一百种无效但解气的方式吗？”

“不，我现在想支持你九岁时想娶那碗面条的冲动。”  
“所以我们现在是不是得去浴室清理一下？”  
“你去娶那碗面条，然后我在你们盛大的结婚夜潜入婚礼把你杀了……拜托，你得拉我一把我才能起来，低能儿！”


End file.
